


Taken

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Crawford Starrick has taken something precious of Jacob Frye's...the love of his life: you.





	1. The Trap is Sprung

Walking out of the London Assassin’s Bureau later than you wanted, you were in a foul mood. Having spent most of the afternoon failing to convince the council that more self-defense training was needed for all the members and not just the field agents, your mood was all but shot. The only thing keeping you from going straight home was a sweet text you had gotten earlier in the day from your boyfriend.

“Meet me at Madeline’s tonight at 7? I have something to show you” read the text from your yearlong paramour, the leader of the Rooks, Sir Jacob Frye. Thinking of him in his long dark coat, his top hat and that positively sinful smile of his, Jacob had swept you off your feet the minute he had come into the intelligence section of the Bureau to meet the woman who had within her first few days of being in London had told the council off twice. It was thinking of him that got you through days like today.

Looking at your watch, you saw that it was 6:30 and you wouldn’t have time to run home and change. Quickly scanning for a cab, you saw one that was parked down the way from the Bureau.

“Madeline’s please?” You said, getting in. No sooner had you sat down than the driver of the cab turned around and pointed a revolver straight at you. Before you could move, two others got into the cab with you. Recognizing them from the red coats as Blighters, you tried to struggle and scream only for one of them to quickly duct tape your mouth shut while the other pulled your hands behind you and put hinge cuffs on them. As they quickly finished restraining you, despite doing all you could to fight back, a third person stepped into the cab.

Sitting across from you, an older gentleman dressed in black with purple trim, with a distinctive mustache regarded you coldly. It only took one second for you to recognize him: Crawford Starrick, the Grand Master of the London Templar Order.

“Miss (Y/N), you are coming with us”

Waiting outside at Madeline’s dressed in a fine suit, Jacob Frye kept checking his watch. It was now 7:15 and he had yet to hear from you. Knowing that you were the type to call if you were going to be as much as one minute late, he was really starting to get worried.

After calling you twice and then the bureau and confirming that you had already left, he wondered if you had gone home to change first. But he knew you well enough to know that you would have given him a heads up if that was the case. Reaching into his pocket, he felt the surprise he had for you, a small jewelry box with a ring he hoped that you would love, a ring he had custom made for you. Dialing your number again, he hoped you would answer this time.

Arriving at their location, the two Blighters all but dragged you out of the car and inside. The effects of the drug were beginning to wear off and opening your eyes, everything looked distorted to you. The next thing you knew, you were roughly placed in a chair and further tied down with a thin rope.

Doing your best to stay calm, as your eyes cleared, you saw that you were in a very well appointed office, an office you remembered from the information the Bureau had on Crawford Starrick.

I’m at Starrick’s estate. What does he want?

Hearing your phone ring, Starrick reached into your bag and took it out. Smiling when he saw who it was calling you on Face Time, he hit the call button and put the phone on speaker.

As the screen came up, Jacob hoped to see you beautiful face. What he saw was straight out of his worst nightmares, you kidnapped and tied to a chair and gagged.

(Y?N?!)

“She’s with me Mr. Frye” came a voice that made Jacob’s blood boil. Turning the phone to face him, Starrick couldn’t resist a small smile knowing what this was doing to Jacob. “She is my guest for the evening. I must give you credit Jacob Frye, she is a fine looking woman to be sure.” He said as he walked over to you and caressed your face, making you cringe.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!!”

“Oh this is the first time I have Jacob Frye, My Blighters on the other hand…” Starrick said in a sickening voice.

“What have you done to her?!” Jacob screamed.

“Oh it’s not just what I have done Jacob Frye. It’s what will happen to her, if you don’t listen carefully.

“What do you want, you sick fuck?!”

“What do I want? I want a lot of things Jacob Frye. For starters, I want to know how much this woman means to you compared to let’s say, your precious Rooks? Does she mean enough to you to give them up?’ Starrick asked in a voice way too calm for what was doing.”

Listening to Starrick, Jacob quickly left the restaurant and made his way over to the Red Lion pub, his closest headquarters, where he knew his gear was waiting for him.

“Here’s what I want Jacob. I want control of your Rooks and all of your beloved Syndicate. I want it all and I want you personally out of London for good. It’s now 7:30. You have until midnight to meet me at my estate to hand it all over and if you really want this woman back.”

.”You will fucking die for this Crawford Starrick. I can promise you that.” Jacob growled.

Turning the phone back to where Jacob could see you, Starrick said “Anything you want to say to her, now is the time.”

“Y/N, hold on my love. I’m coming for you. Remember what I’ve shown you.” Jacob said, praying you heard him.

“The clock is ticking Jacob Frye. I’d suggest you hurry. I can only keep my Blighters at bay for so long.” And with that, Starrick ended the call.

Bursting through the doors of the Pub, the Rooks present could tell in one glance that their boss was on the warpath,

Turning to face all of them Jacob command. “Rally every single member we have right now!” The Rooks present quickly obeyed.

Running upstairs to his office, Jacob quickly changed and geared up. No sooner had he finished than Evie had burst in.

“Starrick took (Y/N)!! He wants it all or he will kill her.” Jacob yelled as he ran past Evie and back downstairs. Seeing the pub full of Rooks, Jacob spoke as calmly as he could.

“Crawford Starrick has taken (Y/N) and he wants all of this organization in exchange for her. Every one of you knows what she means to me. We have never kowtowed to Starrick or the Blighters before and we sure as fuck are not going to this time! I want you all to track down every last Blighter. Find out what they know and then kill them. Kill them all!”

Excited for the chance to finally take the Blighter’s out once and for all, The Rooks bellowed and quickly exited the pub.

As Jacob left, he launched himself up on to the roof and took off at top speed.

Hold fast my love. I am coming. If I have to burn London to the ground to get you back, I will.


	2. Choose Wisely

Ending the call, Starrick set your phone back down on his desk. Walking over to you, he lifted your face up to meet his, making your blood run cold.

“Strange. He didn’t say “I love you. It has to make one wonder if for all his bluster, if he really does. But we shall see, won’t we?”

Letting go of your face, Starrick walked over to the other two Blighters.

“Make sure all our preparations are in place. If Jacob Frye thinks it will be easy to slip past us, he will be sorely mistaken.” The Blighters left the room, leaving you with just Starrick himself.

While Starrick resumed his place at his desk, you did you best to try and keep yourself calm. Thinking back to what you remembered from the dossier on Crawford Starrick and remembering where Madeline’s was, you knew that Jacob was at least halfway across the city. You also knew that he would more than likely he would free run to the estate. Even with the train headquarters, that would be limited due to all the other traffic, so you knew that it would be sometime before Jacob would get there, if he…

You did your best to dismiss that thought. Jacob would come for you, you knew he would. You hoped. All you could do for the moment was wait and try to get a read of the situation.

Lowering your head, you closed your eyes as Jacob’s words echoed in your mind “Remember what I have shown you”. Recalling the early days of your courtship, knowing that Jacob was a gang leader, you knew there would be some risks and so did Jacob, so he had taken it upon himself to train you in how to not only protect yourself, but in what to do if something like this happened.

Keeping your eyes lowered, you looked down to examine yourself. By touch alone, you knew you were handcuffed with hinge cuffs, designed for little to no movement of the hands and wrists. You also knew you were tied with rope and looking down, you saw it they had used a rather thin one, wrapped only a few times and for some strange reason, they hadn’t bothered to tie your legs together.

They think I am some random girl Jacob picked up. They think I know nothing about who Jacob really is. They may or may not know I’m a brotherhood member. Either way, I need a plan.

Discreetly looking up, you saw that along with your phone, your bag was on the desk. Remembering that you had a handcuff key on your key ring, you hoped they hadn’t gone through your bag.

I hope my key is still in there. If I can’t get these cuffs off, I can’t get this rope off. If I can’t get the rope off, I’m not going anywhere. I will have to wait until Starrick leaves. Jacob, my love. Please hurry.

Jacob Frye had never moved so fast in his life, nor had he ever prayed so hard in his life, despite not being a man of much faith. He was moving so fast that Evie, despite being quicker could barely keep up with him.

She had never seen Jacob so angry before, which only confirmed for her just how real his love was for this woman. But she worried this anger would blind him. Starrick didn’t get to be the Grand Master of the British Rite by being foolish and if what she knew about to be true, Jacob could very well be running straight into a trap.

“Jacob!!” She bellowed hoping he would stop.

Hearing his twin, Jacob did stop. As Evie caught up with him, he was about to take off again when she grabbed his arm.

“Jacob!”

“We don’t have time Evie!” Jacob yelled.

“Jacob for bloody once listen to me! I know she means the world to you, but we can’t just charge in there!”

“Why not?! You’d rather I just waltz in there all friendly?” Jacob said.

“We need to be smart about this Jacob!” Evie said losing her temper. “Even if you don’t go charging in there, how do we know Starrick isn’t planning on killing her anyway?”

“What would you have me do Evie?! Sit and wait?! Hand over everything back to that motherfucker?! Undo all we have done here?!” He screamed.

“We will do nothing of the sort Jacob. What we will do is what we do best, beat him at his own game. But we need to know what Starrick has planned. Yes he has told you what he thinks will lure you, but I can promise Starrick as far more in mind than just a handover.”

Back at the Starrick estate, there was a knock at the door. Walking in were two of the Blighters who had helped to kidnap you earlier. Hoping to eavesdrop, you kept your head lowered and your eyes closed.

“Boss, solicitors here with the papers.” He said.

“Send him in” Starrick replied.

Listening closely, you could hear Starrick and the gentleman go through the papers they had prepared. If the solicitor noticed you, they gave no indication.

“Are you really going through with this plan Crawford?” they asked.

“Yes I am” Starrick replied.

“I’ve never seen you go so far as to get rid of one man” They replied.

“Jacob Frye will not be the only one I get rid of tonight.” Starrick replied evenly. “If all goes well his sister will be gone as well. As well as the woman you see here.”

“Sending them packing are you?” The solicitor asked.

“As well as any Rook that doesn’t switch sides. The Frye’s and their lot won’t live to regret coming to London if all goes well.” Starrick replied.

“They say Frye has rallied the Rooks and is on his way here.” The solicitor noted. “Are you ready for that?”

“I’m counting on it” Starrick said evenly.

Listening to all of this with growing terror, you realized what Starrick had in mind. He never had any intention of letting you go when he took you. If he succeeded, both you and the man you loved would soon be...

No. No. Jacob would never allow that to happen.

I’ve got to distract them somehow.

I’ve got to get that key so I can get out.

Rising from his chair, Starrick picked up your phone again. Motioning to one of the other Blighters, the Blighter took out his gun.

Just then Jacob’s phone went off. Taking it out, he saw it was a text message from your number. Opening it, what he saw was far worse than before, you with a gun aimed at you head and the words.

Choose wisely, Jacob Frye.


	3. What We Do Best

After sending the message, Starrick grabbed one of the chairs and set it down across from you. Taking hold of a corner of the tape over your mouth, he unceremoniously ripped it off, causing you to scream.

“Good, you are actually awake” Starrick said levelly, lifting your face to meet his. “Do you think he will show?”

“I know he will.” You said, struggling to keep your voice even.

“I’m curious, how much do you think he loves you, if he really does love you?” Starrick asked.

“If he has really rallied the Rooks, we will find out soon enough.” You replied.

“That the thing my dear, If he has. With that last message I sent him, perhaps he will reconsider whatever plan he might have.” Leaning forward he said “I know what all he did to create the Rooks. Tell me honestly, what do you think?”

Considering Starrick’s words briefly, a small part of you feared that he might be right. It was no small feat what Jacob had done, taking what was left of a gang known as the Clinkers and turning them into a gang that could finally go toe to toe with the Blighters. Jacob had put everything he had into making the Rooks and you knew how much it all meant to him.

Jacob was quite the talker, but he also believed in keeping his word, in showing how he felt. In fact he preferred it. He might have struggled over the right words to say when he first started courting you, but it was in the way he showed his affections for you that had convinced you it was real.

Speaking in a calm, yet firm tone you said “Do you want to know what I honestly think Crawford Starrick? I honestly think you are a worthless sack of shit, especially for kidnapping someone. I honestly think that you are an idiot if you believe that Jacob Frye is going to kowtow to you in any way. And honestly, if you plan is what I think it is, I honestly think that you really don’t care about what I think so I don’t know why you bothered to ask. Oh and honestly, between you and me, the mustache does you no favors.”

With that last remark, one of the Blighters struck you across the face as hard as he could, making you spit out blood.

“Count on Jacob Frye to find someone just as insolent as him. We shall see who is right soon enough.” Starrick replied, enjoying the sight of your now bloody face.

Before Jacob could respond to the picture, a message came over their earpieces.

“Boss, we found a large group of Blighters down by the Old Foundry and what they told us, you need to hear.” One of the Rooks said.

“Have you come across any others yet?” Evie asked.

“No Boss, just this large group. Most of the others havent found any.”

“We’ll be there” Evie responded. Turning Jacob’s face to hers, Evie said “Jacob, we must focus. Let’s find out what they know and go from there.”

Murderous rage simmering inside him, Jacob wordlessly took off for the old Foundry, with Evie close behind. Arriving there shortly after, Jacob walked inside with his kukri drawn.

Walking up to the Blighters who were tied up in a row, Jacob, in a voice way too calm, spoke “Who wants to go first? Whomever goes first won’t be the first to get their throat slit? So who’s it going to be?” Huh?”

“We don’t know much” One said terrified. Walking over to them, Jacob lifted their chin with the tip of his blade and asked “What do you know?”

“We…we are supposed to be at Starrick’s by 11. All of us.”

“And why do you need to be there?” Jacob growled.

“All we were told was that we needed to be there to help Mr. Starrick with something. We weren’t told anything else. “The Blighter said, whimpering.

“Why do I get the feeling you are not telling me everything?” Jacob said, kneeling in front of the Blighter, the knife still at his throat.

“Well…there is…” He stammered.

“Go on.” Jacob growled.

“We are supposed to be there to defend Starrick’s estate, in case you brought the Rooks with you!” Another one blurted out. “In case you didn’t sign things over.”

Walking down the line to the other one, Jacob knelt before him and asked “Are you two telling me that Starrick is planning an ambush?”

The Blighter nodded, completely terrified.

Looking to the Rooks, Jacob asked “Is that all they told you?”

The Rooks nodded.

Standing back up slowly, Jacob turned around as if to leave, before he spun back around and drove his kukri through the Blighters neck, spilling blood everywhere.

“Kill them all.” Jacob said coldly. The foundry was soon filled with the din of gunshots.

Walking back outside a moment, Evie followed Jacob. He remained silent for a few moments as he processed what he was told.

“He has no plans to let her go.” Jacob said. “He would slaughter us both, he wants us gone that bad.”

“Jacob, we can still save her. We can still save everything.” Evie said firmly.

“How, Evie?” He asked “How am I supposed to save the woman I love, whom I put in danger?”

Out of the corner of Evie’s eye, she saw something. Something that would be simple, yet effective. Something that just might work.

“Rooks, stand by for further instructions” Evie said over the comms.

“How, Jacob?” Evie said “By doing what we do best.”


	4. Seek and Destroy

Arriving just outside Starrick’s estate, Jacob and Evie carefully scanned the area. Knowing now that you were being kept in Starrick’s office on the second floor, they hoped the diversion they had planned would be big enough. They also knew that if it worked, Jacob would have a limited amount of time to get you out.

“Seek and Destroy” Jacob commanded.

At that the first white van driven by a Rook in disguise went up to the first gate. Quickly getting access from the guards, they drove over to the right side of the estate, where the garage was located. The Rooks disguised as Blighters spread out and quickly and quietly, they dispatched of any real Blighters they came across. The group dragged the bodies into said garage, grabbed any cans of fuel available and shut the door. Quickly dousing the building with the fuel, one struck a match and let the flames do the rest.

Once Jacob could see the flames, he signaled for the next vehicle, which quickly gained entrance and drove to the other side of the property. Locating a large greenhouse the group pulled out bottles of booze and rags, quickly making a few Molotov Cocktails and took aim.

The Blighters on the roof pulling security quickly saw both fires and climbed down to try and get help, only to be met by the Faux Blighters and quickly dispatched.

“Next group, your turn.”

As Starrick’s lieutenants roamed inside the house, one just happened to be glancing out the window when the saw the garage was alight. Yelling “Fire!” several of them went out to try and douse the flames, with the guards up front abandoning their post to help.

With the front gate guards distracted, the second group moved in, carrying large casks and set them in the corners. Setting up quick fuses, they ran and once they reached a safe distance, activated the detonators, each cask blowing seconds later, shaking the house and shattering the front windows.

Startled by the loud noises, the remaining LT’s on the first floor went outside and spread out, quickly finding both the fires and the front courtyard destroyed. One of them ran back inside and up to Starrick’s office.

“Boss, we have trouble! Fires and the front gates are gone!”

“What do you mean “Gone?” Starrick asked, seemingly more annoyed than anything.

“I mean just that Boss. Gone! Blown up!” With that, Starrick and the others quickly left the room.

“ Jacob! Now’s my chance”

Standing as much as the chair would allow you, you made your way over to Starrick’s desk. With your back to the desk, as best as you could maneuver, you felt around for your bag. Quickly getting a hold of your bag, you reached inside and found your keys.

Feeling around for the one you needed, you located it and holding it with one hand, using your fingers to find the locks. Once you found them, you did your best to maneuver the key into place and painfully one by one, you managed to unlock the cuffs. Letting the cuffs and your keys drop to the floor, with your hands now more free, you reached up as best you could until you could feel the knot on your back. Feeling the end of a rope, you pulled on it and it quickly came loose, falling to the floor.

Grabbing your bag and your items, you went around to the other side of the desk and opened all of the drawers, hoping to find any kind of a weapon. Finding a .45 in the middle drawer, you pulled it out and checked the magazine. It only had 10 rounds. You hoped it would be enough.

Jacob and Evie quickly made their way down to the ground and quickly climbing over the rubble that was left of the gate, they were met by the Rooks who had switched back to their uniforms.

Looking out the window, Starrick could see most of the carnage. Through the smoke he could see the Frye’s making their way across what was left of the courtyard accompanied by Rooks.

“Boss, we need to get out of here” One Lieutenant said.

“No, we still have one more card to play.” Starrick said. “Go fetch our guest”

Hearing footsteps approaching, you crouched down behind the desk. The door swung open with a loud bang. Both quickly noticed you were nowhere in sight.

“Where is she?!” One yelled.

You considered staying hid in hopes that they would leave, but remembering the parts they played in your kidnapping, you stood up from behind the desk and shot both of them quickly at center mass.

Hearing both shots, Starrick turned to run back up to his office. He reached the top of the stairs before he heard the front door being blasted open.

“Starrick!” Jacob bellowed. “Going somewhere?!”

Starrick froze in place for a moment. Slowly turning around, he saw Jacob Frye walking towards him, both guns at the ready. Evie was close behind as well as several Rooks.

“You could have made this so much easier Jacob Frye, if you had just done what you were advised to.” Starrick spoke in a voice that hid his growing terror.

Stepping out into the office and down the hall and down the first flight of stairs, you kept the gun at the ready. You tried to move as quickly and quietly as you could, lest there be more Blighters around. As you neared the next staircase, you saw him, Crawford Starrick standing at the top, with no one to protect him now.

“Where is she?!” Jacob screamed.

*BANG*

Before Starrick could answer, his voice was taken from him, by a .45 round. Clutching this throat and turning to see who had shot him, 7 more rounds quickly filled his chest, staining his white shirt red. He stumbled for a moment, before falling down the stairs, dying before he reached the bottom.

Looking down at Starrick and looking back up, Jacob saw you step out of the shadows, with the. 45 still in your hands. Realizing you were now out, you lowered the gun and dropped it to the ground. Walking to the landing, you were quickly greeted by Jacob, who pulled you into his arms and kissed you.

It took a moment for it to register in your mind that Jacob had you in his arms and it was all over. Once it did, you held on as tightly as you could, the both of you refusing to let go.

“You’re here. “You whispered to him, tears now streaming down your face. “You’re really here.”

“I told you I’d come for you love” Jacob said, his voice cracking.

“Jacob, Get her out of here quickly.” Evie advised. “We’ll take it from here”

Jacob quickly reached down and scooped you up into his arms and carried you outside. As the Rooks saw Jacob carry you out safe and sound, they cheered knowing that you were free from Blighter hands.

Carrying you over the rubble, Jacob held you as gently as he could, not knowing how badly you might be hurt. Once he was past what used to be the gates, Jacob looked down and saw that you had passed out. Jacob remembered that there was a hospital nearby and quickly made for it.

Arriving just moments later, Jacob yelled for a Doctor and was quickly met by emergency staff. Explaining what had happened to you, the staff quickly sprang into action, ordering X-Rays and a variety of tests. As the staff took you back to be examined, all Jacob could do now was wait until you had been placed in a room. As he sat quietly, he did the only thing he could think to do: pray. Pray that you would be okay and pray that he would not lose you for good.


	5. Aftermath

There were so many tests. So many you couldn’t keep track of all of them in your state. Between X-Rays, multiple rounds of bloodwork, and a rape kit along with gods know how many questions, it became a blur after a while. Because the staff had been told you were the victim of a kidnapping, they did their best to get you through tests as quick as they could. It also meant being told that an officer was on the way to speak to you.

It was nearly 3 ½ hours after you had arrived before you were finally taken to a room to await the results. As the nurse helped you settle in and brought an ice pack for your bruised face, they asked if you needed anything.

“Just one thing” You answered.

Still waiting in the lobby, Jacob was nursing his third cup of coffee and trying to get himself through the seemingly endless phone calls. Evie kept him updated as best she could, but with the police now at Starrick’s estate, Jacob had to deal with Freddie Abberline about this as well. After such a long night, he was not in the mood for any of it.

Suddenly, a voice caught his attention.

“Are you Jacob?” Your nurse asked. “She’s been placed now and she’s asking for you”

Following the nurse into your room, Jacob rushed to your side and being as gentle as he could, pulled you into his arms and held you close, tears forming in his eyes. Kissing your forehead, the two of you remained silent for a few moments, just wanting to enjoy each other’s presence.

In a voice you had never heard Jacob use before, he said “I’m so sorry my love. This was all my fault.”

Confused, you asked “How is this your fault?”

“This happened to you because of me. I put a target on your back” He said.

“Jacob, I put a target on my back the day I joined the Assassin Brotherhood, which was long before I met you. I knew what I was getting into.” You said in a gentle yet firm tone. “The only person whose fault this is, is the Templar sack of shit that kidnapped me.”

Even though Jacob knew you were right, he also knew it would be a long time, if ever, before he would ever forgive himself for what had happened to you. He should have known what was happening. He should have known they were watching you. He had promised he would protect you and in his eyes, he had failed to do so.

As if you had heard his thoughts, you lifted your hands to his face and said “Jacob, despite what happened, I’m still here. A bit banged up, but I’m still here. I’m still here because of what you showed me. You training me is what allowed me to keep calm through this whole nightmare. Your training allowed me to get out of that chair and shoot 2 Blighters and one Templar Grand Master dead. I’m still here because of you and that’s what counts. ”

Somewhat soothed by your words, Jacob brought both of your hands to his lips and kissed them, before bringing you back in for an embrace.

Soon you were interrupted by a knock at the door. In stepped Sgt Freddie Abberline.

“Hey Sgt.” You said.

“Hello (Y/N). I’m glad to see you are still with us.” Freddie said.

“You and me both Sgt. I take it you are here for my statement?” You asked.

“That I am. Normally they would have sent another, but I thought you might be more comfortable with someone you know.” He replied.

“Are you sure you are up for this now?” Jacob asked.

“I might as well. While everything is mostly fresh.” You said.

Starting at the beginning, when you left the bureau, you gave Freddie every detail you could recall. Everything from being drugged, to being struck, to shoot two of the Blighters and Starrick himself. As Jacob listened to recount your ordeal, it took everything he had to keep himself calm. He took some comfort in hearing how you had managed to escape and to know that the Blighters who had assisted Starrick would never hurt you again.

As you finished you asked “Will I face any charges?”

“We’ve already gone through the security footage from the Starrick Estate and we found the footage from when he brought you in. It more than shows that you were taken and that you were defending yourself.” Freddie said.

“Even with me shooting Starrick?”

“As far as I and the law are concerned, He took you and you were simply doing everything you could to escape. How this will affect the rest, I cannot say yet.” He replied.

At that, there was another knock at the Door. In stepped your Doctor. Freddie opted to step out and check on you later.

“Miss (Y/N), how are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’ve felt better. But otherwise I’m fine.” You said, squeezing Jacob’s hand.

“As far as you tests go, the most serious injury is the one to your jaw. Thankfully not broken, more bruised than anything. We found no drugs in your system, just a mild sedative. As far as the rape kit goes, we found no signs of assault. My only advice to you is to take it easy for the next few days. Admin is gathering your paperwork and will get you out processed soon. Do you have any questions?”

“No, thank you Doctor.” And with that, the Doctor took his leave.

“Rape kit?!” Jacob asked, stunned.

“I had them do one because I was sedated” You said. “I didn’t think it happened, but because I was so out of it, I wanted to make sure.”

Another knock was heard and in stepped Evie. Smiling at the sight of you sitting up with Jacob, she asked “How are you (Y/N)?”

“Doing better now. I’ve gotten my test results and I’ve already given Abberline a statement. We are just waiting in discharge papers now.” You said.

“Good to hear. But I’ve some news. I’ve been speaking with the Council.” Evie started.

“Oh Lord” You groaned. “Do I want to know?”

“They are not happy with what happened.” Evie stated.

“They do know he kidnapped me right?” You said, more than a tad aggravated.

“They do and because of how it ended, they are worried about the public and political implications.” Evie replied.

“As always” You said. “So am I grounded or something?”

“From what they told me, you are to go underground until it’s sorted out. Both of you”

“The both of us?!” Jacob asked furious. “And what about the Rooks?”

“I managed to convince them to let me stay behind to keep an eye on things and even then I barely managed that because I was there too. Because of Jacob’s track record and yours in dealing with the council, they don’t want any more scenes until this is sorted.” Evie said.

“Look I’m not happy about this either, but it was the best I could do. We did what we had to do and I’ve no regrets about it, but it doesn’t change the fact that we took out a Templar Grand Master in a move that was unsanctioned by the council and they are pissed.Like it or not, there will be a fall out for this and we will have to deal with that.”

Both you and Jacob could barely believe what you were hearing. Jacob didn’t think much of the council before this and now he thought even less of them. Starrick had overreached himself when he decided to take the woman Jacob loved and Jacob was not about to be made to feel guilty for what he had done.

“Unsanctioned?! I was given less than 6 hours to try to save her. The council takes twice that amount of time to decide what pens to use at a meeting. Did they really expect me to come and ask permission to go after her?! “

“Enough! Everyone! You said loudly, your head ringing and your temper flaring. Steading yourself you said “Look, it’s been a long night and I’m done with this. Evie, I appreciate you went to bat for me, for all of us and for what you did tonight, but for now, let’s just call it a day. I just want to get my papers and go home and sleep. “

As if on cue, Admissions stepped in to have you fill out a bit of paperwork. As you did so, Evie pulled Jacob aside. Speaking lowly she said “Jacob, I know your pissed about this and you have every right to be but there is something else you need to consider and that’s her. She’s been through something highly traumatic and while she may look fine now, it’s going to hit her full force soon enough. She may be made of sterner stuff but it will still hit her and she’s going to need you.”

Conceding the point Jacob asked “So what would you have me do?”

“Do what the council says and go underground. Get her out of London for a few days. It will give her a chance to mentally decompress and once everything is cleared we will send for you two.” She said.

Turning to look at you, Jacob saw you finishing up. It broke his heart to look at you and to see you so exhausted and so angry about everything. As much as he was angry himself, he knew he had to push that aside for now. There were far more important things at the moment.

“Just think about it Jacob.” Evie said as she left the room.

Gathering up all your items, you walked over to Jacob who offered his hand. Taking it gladly, the two of you walked outside, to where a town car was waiting for you two.

“What’s all this?” You asked.

“Courtesy of Frederick Abberline” the driver said.

“I’m not about to argue” You said as both you and Jacob climbed in

“Where to?” The driver asked.

“The Red Lion” You answered.

Along the drive, the both of you remained silent, the both of you lost in thought. Resting in Jacob’s arms you tried to think of something pleasant but it was no use. Jacob’s thoughts were filled of what to do next.

Arriving back at the pub, the both of you trudged upstairs to Jacob’s flat. While you showered, Jacob looked online for ideas of where to take you for a few days. Remembering from a while back, when you told him how much you loved the ocean, he looked and found a small place he could rent near the beach. Seeing that it was available, he booked it and waited for you to come out.

Stepping out of the shower and now dressed in one of Jacob’s shirts, you were barely keeping your eyes opened. Climbing into bed, you beckoned Jacob to join you. Jacob himself stripped down and as walked over to the bed, he came across his suit that he had worn earlier. Inside the pocket still was the ring that he had planned to give you. Opening the box, Jacob considered throwing it in the Thames, but he decided against it and locked it in his safe.

Climbing in beside you, Jacob noticed you had fallen asleep. Holding you tight, Jacob willed himself to relax and telling himself that you were now safe, allowed himself to say what he promised he would when he had you back “I love you.”


	6. Moving Forward

One month later….

Sitting in your office late one evening, you were still trying to sort through the mountain of Intel that had piled up during your leave of absence. After being kidnapped, the Council had ordered both you and Jacob to go underground for a time until things could be sorted out. Even now some loose ends remained.

Looking up from the pile of paperwork, your eyes fell upon several new pictures. Taken at a private beach house where you and Jacob had spent a few weeks together, they never failed to brighten your day. The two of you had spent your time doing everything from making dinner together, to long walks on the beach to just simply watching TV. Things that any other normal couple would do.

But even the last few weeks had its bumps. Between the nightmares, not wanting to take a cab for anything, plus confronting the Council over how everything had happened, a part of you considered resigning.

Something stopped you though. Every time you thought of resigning, you thought of what had happened. You thought of everything that Jacob, Evie and the Rooks did to get you back. You thought of all the harm the Blighters had caused. Now having a personal stake in it, made you bound and determined to not only take down the rest of the Blighters for good, but also the Templars and any group who might try to do to others what they did to you.

So you stayed, and threw yourself head on into your work. As part of coming back, after confronting the Council along with Jacob, the Council had agreed to implement many of the changes you had fought for, but it meant that you would be the one bringing those changes about.

“If it means what happened to me doesn’t happen to another Brotherhood member, it will be worth it” You told yourself.

Hearing your phone ringing, you picked it up and saw that it was Jacob.

“Hello Love” You answered

“Are you still at work?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m going to be here for a bit yet.” You replied.

“Mind if I swing in for a bit? I have something to show you” Jacob asked.

“Of course.” You said smiling. “I’ll see you when you get here.”

Shortly thereafter, you heard the door opening and looking up, you saw Jacob dressed in a fine suit, carrying a bag of food.

Standing up to greet him with a big smile, you asked “What’s all this for?”

“Well I thought if you couldn’t break away for dinner, I’d bring it to you” He said pulling you in for a kiss and holding you close for a moment. No matter if it was for just a moment or several, even now, Jacob felt he could never hold you tight enough.

After a delicious meal from your favorite Peruvian place, both you and Jacob relaxed on your couch, just holding each other. With the last few weeks spent getting back into the swing of things for the both of you, it meant that the two of you didn’t get to see each other as much as you wanted, so times like these were even more meaningful.

Jacob had more than one thing in mind when he decided to dress up and bring you dinner. With his original plans ruined by Starrick, he put them on hold to focus on helping you heal after your ordeal.

He spent days wondering what would be the perfect way to ask you something important. One plan was to re-do his original one, but he didn’t wish to risk dredging up bad memories for you. Another was to recreate your first date, but considering that the two of you were pulled in for a mission right in the middle of it, that wouldn’t do either.

Looking around the office, he clearly remember the day he walked in to introduce himself. Having heard about the new head of intelligence telling off the Council within days of starting, he immediately came over to the Bureau to meet you. The two of you had hit it off right away and here you were now. There was no time like the present.

Jacob steeled himself and said “I’ve got something to show you. But you have to close your eyes”

Smiling and obeying him, Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out that same small box. Quietly getting off the couch and getting in position, he said “Open them”

Opening your eyes, all you could see was Jacob down on knee and an absolutely beautiful ring in his hands. You sat there, hands over your mouth, speechless and with tears in your eyes.

“Remember that night, I asked you to meet me at Madeline’s because I had something to show you? This is it. If you don’t like it I can…”

Jacob had more to the speech, but he quickly forgot the rest of it the moment you reached out and pulled him in for a big kiss, making him melt inside.

Breaking the kiss you said “That’s a yes by the way.”

Smiling ecstatically, Jacob took the ring and placed in on your finger. It fit perfectly.

Pulling you back in for another kiss, the two forgot the world around you and together, you looked forward to whatever came next.


End file.
